Tragedy of an Unwound
by Lots-O-Love
Summary: Risa gets unwound and her heart is passed on to charlotte , a small petite 16 year old whose new heart takes over her mind and body as she embarks on a mission to find what always ment the most to her.


Chapter 1 Charlotte

"Heart failure is almost always a chronic, long-term condition, although it can sometimes develop suddenly." The doctor said with a solid professional look on her face. "The condition may affect the right side, the left side, or both sides of the heart. In your case it is both sides, your heart is no longer able to pump enough blood out to the rest of your body, especially when you exercise or are active."

"What does this mean? Is there anything that can be done?" Charlotte heard her father ask nervously, but she already knew the answer. Same answer that everyone gets now days. "We can offer her a brand new heart," said the doctor with a slight smile. Only its not band new its an unwound's heart. Unwinding had become a touchy subject since some kids clapped at a harvest house a year or so ago. Les parents signed their kids up for it. Plus there was other activity since then that August seldom fallowed on. Such as this kid named Leave or Lev or something of that sort going around telling people crazy things about unwinds taking control of people. What if her unwound's heart took control of her? Her hand instinctively covered her heart as It fluttered weakly.

"How soon can the procedure be done?" her father's deep authoritive voice rang out.

---------------------------------------------------Risa-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa's heart beat fast in her chest as she watched the building burn. She could hear people screaming inside as she frantically covered her ears. Connor had put her in charge of this mission and everything was going great until a riot broke out in the middle of her group. They all went crazy. She could hear the cop cars pulling up around her. She felt the wheels beneath her being pulled away. Her lungs filled with smoke and soot as she began to lose consciousness. "This one is going ta pay," Was the last thing she heard before waking once more in a hospital room. The first thing she felt was her toes moving again then her knees bent . She struggled hrad trying to sit up , but her arms and torso where tightly straped to the bed to prevent complications. A nurse entered carrying a syringe, "What's going on?" Risa demanded. "You're going to be unwound now," said the nurse with a happy smile as she rolled Risa out of the room and down the hall. _Connor save me. Connor!! Connor. _Her thoughts were wild with His face flashing through her mind as she was ushered through doors.

--------------------------------------Charlotte----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now just hold still it will all be over be for you know It." a smiling nurse cooed as she poked a needle into Charlottes arm. She winced at the pinching feeling. "It will be nice to run again." Charlotte whispered, as her eyelids weighed down on her.

2 months later

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Charlotte tried muffling her screams but they built up. Her heart was breaking as images of a tall kid with black hair (A/N I forgot what Connor looked like sorry) scars covered his handsome face. His brown eyes stared intently at her as he mouthed the words; I love you, to her. Then the image changed to another of him this time his face had not a single scar or tattoo on it. His eyes were closed and he was kissing her. She felt her heart going wild an unquenchable pain burst through her. It was like her heart had conquered her mind, and she knew she had to go find him, whoever he was the man who invaded her mind and stole her heart.

Her father came into her room wiping the sleep from his eyes. He wrapped her protectively in his arms. After two months of this he no longer needed to ask what was wrong or if it was just a bad dream. So he rocked her back and forth while she sobbed and cried wetting his shirt with tears. "Daddy it won't stop," she wept.

"I know sweetie I know sometimes it takes a long time for hearts to heal." He felt tears of his own now flowing down his cheeks as he remembered the first few months after his wife had died. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I called someone who I think can help you he'll be here in a week or two." He brushed her sweaty hair from her face lovingly and began to hum in her ear as she cried herself to sleep. The brown eyed boy never leaving her mind.


End file.
